Various embodiments of the invention relate generally to bump stops and particularly to elastic bump stops used in microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) device. A known problem with MEMS devices is upon experiencing a shock, the MEMS device undergoes chipping at corners when a moving structure contacts a target. This clearly leads to undesirable effects not to mention a short lifetime of the MEMS device as well as increased costs and other foreseen deterioration. Bump stops have been historically employed to aid in reducing the impact experienced by MEMS devices. However, such measures have yielded little positive results particularly in light of their stiffness.
What is needed is a MEMS device with reduced impact force upon encountering a shock.